Unknown Love
by Angel 0f Light
Summary: What if there was someone else who love Sakura that we didn't know about?
1. Who?

unknown love ** Unknown Love**   
**Disclaimer: **I don't CCS, only this fiction, so if you try to sue me, the best you can get is my bills.   
**Who?**   
He looked at her still, sleeping form. How he loved her, her laughing eyes that anyone could sink into, and her kind and 

thoughtful demeanor. He had fallen in love with her at first sight, but had shown no sign of it. He hid his feelings so well, that 

even the observant Tomoyo had not noticed. Along the years his feelings grew for her. Everyone thought he could not love, no 

one knew how wrong they were. She would never acknowledge or understand his love for her. No one saw through his glass 

mask. Everyone thought he attacked people, because they insulted him, no, it ran far deeper. It was because they hurt or took 

her away from him. He went up to her and kissed her forehead, sighed, then went to sleep. 

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\\//\/\/\/\/  
Author's note: Guess who it is. You'll find out next chapter. This chapter is short so you can get left hanging. Do you want some more? Give me ideas and tell me what's good and what I need to change, I don't mind flames.   



	2. Identity Revealed

Unknown love 2 **Unknown Love**   
Disclaimer: CCS is still not mine.   
**Identity Revealed**

"Wake up!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Sakura fell out of bed. 

"Ughhh, why'd you wake me up? It's saturday today, isn't it?" She asked with a groan.   
  
"Firstly, you told me to wake you up at this time. Also.... FEEEEEDDDDD MMMMMMEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!" I yelled. 

"Okay, okay," she grumbled. He watched her adoringly, not forgeting to turn around while she changed. Then she ran down 

stairs, leaving me starring in her wake. I sighed dejectedly, thinking 'she'll never think of me in the same way as I do her. 

~After Breakfeast~ 

"Hey Kero-chan, here is the food i promised for waking me up."She said handing over a large bowl of chocolate puddin, 

which i started on with a great will. Little did she know that I cared little for food. The only reason Ii ate it was, because usually 

made it or gave it to me. The flavors and aromas, twisting around the inside of my mouth reminded me of her. The sweets were 

a faint comparison to how sweet, kind, and caring she was. Eating also gave me a chance to watch her without anyone noticing. 

For who would want to watch one pigging out. She had changed alot over the years. From a kawaii and sweet girl to a kind 

and caring, beautiful beyond belief woman. Everyone thought the clow cards and their guardians could not love. What fools 

they were, no one knows how much we love. The only reason Sakura was able to catch the clow cards was because they 

loved each other as family, and only attacked Sakura to free the other clow cards. Also the only reasons the clow cards helped 

her, especially against each other was, they realsed what a kind person she was, and fell in love with her as their master. Even 

Yue found love, in Clow Reed and in Sakura as master and friend, but everyone forgot me. They thought i couldn't love, 

because i was a beast and not a person. They had no idea how wrong they were. 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\///\/\/\/\//\//\/\/\/\/\\/\/  
Authors note:Well were you suprised, what do you think? 


	3. Secret Revealed, Plan Formed

Unknown Love 3 Unknown Love 

Disclaimer: Do I own CCS? no.   
Secret Revealed, Plan Formed 

I realisede, I loved her so much that i would get to know her. I knew information that was even lost to Clow Reed himself. 

He, himself , who made me the way I am, forgot how I was in the beginning, and the proffecy he made. I, myself, used to be a 

boy, not the beast of the seal. I was changed by Clow- sama into the beast of the seal when I was 16, the age Sakura is now. 

He told me, that when my mistress changed the Cards, I could change into any of my three forms at will. I didn't want to lose 

her, so to make sure I could stay I never changed into my human form, let alone let tell anyone my true form. Now i realise, 

she could never fall in love with kero-chan, a talking, gluttonous stuffed animal, but maybe Tyler Eddins, a guy her age. I 

racked my brains, i was not as stupid as I acted. Maybe, she was alittle too busy to notice that she had hit an A steak, which 

came from a little proof reading at night on my part. I came up with a great plan, that would take a week at most, to put into 

action.   
  
~A Week Later~ 

" Class, I'd like to introduce Tyler Eddins, an American who has been living in Osaka for Most of his life." The Sensai said. 

Then stepped forth a guy with shoulder lenght, sun bleached hair that was swept up in a pony tail. Unusual, but somehow it 

added to his charm. His face showed great wisdom and intellegence, but at the same time held a roughish twinkle. His deep 

blue eyes shinned mischievously. He had a great body build, muscular, but lean. All in all, he was gorgous, when he smiled, he 

was literally bombarded with phone numbers, that covered him up to his waist. Just about everyone was gaping at him, even 

girls with boyfriends. While the girls's looks were of happiness the guys's were of forlon. 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ 

Author's Note: Interested? I know, I know, the school part was alittle stupid, but please bear with me. 


	4. Getting To Know Sakura

Unknown love 4 Unknown Love 

Disclaimer:Augghhhhhh, get it through your mind i don't own CCS, Clamp does. 

Getting To Know Sakura 

It was lunch time, I looked down at the lunch I had. The Sakura cards had agreed to help me. The mirror card woke Sakura 

up everyday, and she stayed in my "chan form", until I was back in my "chan form." Meanwhile the create card made me all 

nessary items I needed. I had told them my predicament, and the understood, because they sympathized with me. 

" Hey, come eat with us!" A clear, sweet, voice yelled at me. I followed the voice to it's source, Sakura and the gang. As I 

sat down, All the girls kept on glancing at me, making me nervous. 

" Thanks," I said, ginning, making girls blush. I noticed Syoran was giving me one of his " 

Stay-away-from-my-Sakura-or-else" glares. I smiled to myself and started eating my rice balls, glad that the shield and erase 

were making sure no one could sense my aura. 

"Hi, I'm Sakura Kinmonto, this is Tomoyo Daidaiji, Syoran Li, Eriol Hawagaza, Takashi, Nakao, Chiharu, and so on." She 

said sweetly, earning a polite smile in return. 

" Hi, oh, Sahura, can you show me around since I'm new?" I asked. 

" Sure," she replied, being as naive as she was. Syoran game me the biggest death glare, as I looked innocently back. Over 

the next month, I got to know everyone better, especially Sakura. I also grew to love he more. 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
Author's note: Alright I admit it, I can't and forgot how to spell some of the names, but it isn't my fault, those American names are screwing up my mind, also I don't know some last names. Oh, also Meiling has already left. 


	5. Heartbreak

Unknown Love 5 Unknown Love 

Disclaimer: Yeah, Yeah, Clamp owns CCS, not me. 

Heartbreak 

I was walking to the movie theatre with Sakura. I had become her bestfriend and confident, but that ws where it ended. She 

loved syoran, and I loved her so much that I didn't want to spoil her happiness and tell her my love. She deserved the best, but 

it left me with an empty feeling. Girls were starting to worry that I was gay, because I kept on turning down proposals of love. 

I ended such thinking saying,   
  
" I'm not gay, just the the one who has stolen my heart can't understand my feelings." This left them wondering. 

We were going to see Rush Hour 2. I noticed several stares at us and pretended not to notice it. As we sat down, we 

noticed the couple infront of us were making out. That made us very embarresed, afterwards we went to penguin play ground 

to talk, unfortunately the couple making out came to the same place. We were really embarresed now, until we made a 

startling discovery. The couple was Jade and Syoran!!! Tears started forming at Sakura's glassy eyes, and started flowing 

down her soft cheeks. 

"Syoran, how could you ?" She cried. Syoran looked up and turned red. 

"Sakura, it's not what you think." He stammered. 

"Honey, who is she?"Jade asked. 

"She is Syoran's girlfriend!"I yelled through gritted teeth, emphasising the wird girlfriend. Sakura ran away in tears."Man, 

how could you?!"I yelled. "Sakura! Come back!" I ran after her, leaving Jade with her eyebrow raised, looking at him. 

"Girlfriend?! I thought you were just going to make her like you, so you could get the Clow Cards, not become her 

boyfriend!!!!!!!!!"She stated. I happened to hear and record it with a cameracorder that Tomoyo had told me to record Sakura 

with, then I ran after Sakura as fast as I could. 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\//\/\/\/  
Author's note: Soooooooo sorry Syoran fans, I'm one too but I can't have kero fall in love with Syoran instead of Sakura, and then have Sakura cheat on him. I'm not a fan of yoai or yuri. 


	6. Secret Told, Expedition Begins

Unknown love 6 ** Unknown Love**   
Disclaimer: I told you already I don't own CCS.   
** Secret Told, Expedition Begins**   
When I reached Sakura's house, I rang the doorbell. Touya answered the door and saw me, then the fiercest of looks 

appeared on his face. 

"What did you do to my sister, blond gaki?!" He demanded. 

"I did nothing, it wasn't me Touya. I need to talk to Sakura." I replied. He gave me a skeptical look and asked. 

" If you didn't, who did?" 

"It's not my place to say, you need to ask Sakura yourself." I replied, as Touya sighed then yelled. 

"Sakura, there's someone here to see you." 

"Who is it?" A miserable voice sobbed. 

"It's me Tyler." I yelled. 

"Let him in." She sobbed. I ran into her house and up into her room. Then Touya realized something. 

"Funny, how did he know where we lived? I've never met him before, so how did he know my name? Also, how did he 

know where Sakura's room is? Oh, well" Touya puzzled out loud. 

~Sakura's Room~ 

I entered Sakura's Room, and at the sight in front of me crushed my heart. Sakura was a wreak, sobbing her heart out. 

" There there, Syoran was so mean, but he doesn't deserve you. He doesn't deserve to look at you, or even tread on the 

ground you walk on." I said holding Sakura and patting her back. 

"How come he said he loved me? Why did I have to fall in love with him?" She cried. 

" The same reason I fell in love with you, destiny, and much more." I replied, watching her sadly, not realizing I spoke out 

loud. After I said this, Sakura's head shot up to look at me. 

" You love me?" She asked quietly. I nodded, then realized what happened and my eyes widened as my face grew as red as   
a tomato. (Top that evil Syoran.) " But you don't know me as well as Syoran does." She said questionably. 

" Actually, I know you better than you think." I replied mysteriously. She looked questionably at me. " Sakura Cards, come 

to me!" I boomed. The cards came and flew around me in a circle. Her eyes widened, and she backed away as she was 

shocked. " I was there when you captured the Clow Cards." I said as I smiled gently. 

" But I didn't see you." She stammered. 

" You did, but not in my real human form that I am in but as…" I trailed off as golden wings enclosed me changing me into 

my chan form." This !!!" I finished in my squeaky voice. Sakura was gaping at me. 

" But how?" She asked. I smiled and told her Clow Reed had changed me into the beast of the seal and how I had to stay in   
that form until they became Sakura Cards. Throughout the whole time, she jus stared and nodded. Then in a grave voice I said. 

"We have to leave, so you can train." 

"Why?" She asked, to answer her question, I played back Jade and Syoran talking about stealing the Sakura Cards. Her 

face grew emotionless, then determined. "Let's pack, were leaving ASAP." She stated with a resolved look on her face.   
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/   
  


Author's note: Give me some ideas; also I would like to know what people think about my story. Be truthful.   



	7. Training Begins

Unkown love 7 **Unknown Love**

Disclaimer: Everybody knows i don't own CCS,   
don't own CCS,   
don't own CCS.   
Everybody knows i don't own CCS   
And if you do you are a nut case.   
(no, i'm not "mad", i just put the disclaimer in a song form, and now on with the story.) 

**Training Begins******

After we finished packing, ( all I had to do was get my phone, Create provides me with everything else, and i don't really 

need clothes. :)), Sakura called Tomoyo. 

"Hello this is the Daidiji residence, Tomoyo speacking. She said over the speaker phone. 

"Ohaiyo, this is Sakura, this is urgent so listen carefully." Sakura said in a serous voice,so serious that Tomoyo who 

probably was bursting with questions, kept them to herself. 

"Okay," came the solem reply. 

"I'm going to go training, don't tell anyone. Don't tell anyone where I can be found, just tell them I went to visit my family, 

Okay?" Sakura asked. " Please, your the only one I'm entrusting this information with." 

"Can I tell Syoran at least?" Asked a dejected but hopeful voice. 

" No, he is the reason I'm going on this training trip in the first place, so I can make sure he doesn't take my cards." Sakura 

said in a quivering voice, as the person over the phone put two and two together and let out a gasp. After getting her emotions 

in check, Sakura continued. "Bye, when I'm ready to come back, I'll call you." 

"Bye," came the reply as a little click ended the conversation. 

"Now, well make sure no one tracks you." I said. " Tell shield to hide your aura, and erase to erase your presence from any 

probing you might encounter." I instructed her, as she did exactly as told her. 

"Uhm, Kero, where are we going to go?" Sakura asked after a while. 

" Some where, where the brat can't find you and whre you can get help training." I said with a grin, leaving her pondering.   
  
~Later Coming Off The Airplane~ 

" He shoulf be here." I said. 

" Who?" Sakura asked puzzled. I pointed at Eriol standing next to Nakaru, smiling.   
  
"Him," I replied grinning, watching her schocked face. 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@   
Author's note: I really to take the suggestions seriously. Thank Dagger() for this suggestion. Anyways, sorry for taking so long, but you won't believe the amount of HW I'm getting. The only time I have to work on the fanfiction is at night after twelve 12. Also, lately, the earliest i've been sleeping at is 11:30, and that's if i'm lucky.


End file.
